Waiting, Anticipation, Desire
by kaisanders
Summary: A night at Fangtasia filled with flirtations, a drunk sookie, and a horney eric.


Sookie was drunk. Drunk as a sailor on leave. And prett much acting like one. With her bottle of Absolute in one hand, and her shot glass in the other, she climbed up on the table and began to move in mysterious ways, making her body contort in ways she hadn't know was possible. She closed her eyes and let passion take her over. Eric watched this from a distance. He was flying high tonight……both literally and figuratively He had flown around the room to enthrall the visitors from the 3 tourist buses that had found their way to Fangtasia. He was glad to do it; he knew it would mean more cash in the till for everyone. And he was high on the feeling of lust pulsing through his veins. If Sookie was drunk on the vodka, he was drunk on Sookie. His fangs ran out as he thought how delicious she looked, how enticing she smelled. He was growing weary of the game however. Sookie looked his way with heat in her eyes--oh yes, he saw it. How could he help but see it. God, she was a cocktease he thought, and she has teased my cock long enough. Eric contemplated. But that was part of the fun, wasn't it? He was high enough from all the waiting, God damn it! He couldn't have his own way, for quite possibly the fist time in his undead life, and the waiting made him impassioned, made his fervent desire grow. He touched himself while watching her watch him. He knew it would arouse her as well as himself. He sighed and thought he would wait a bit longer……just a bit.

Sookie climbed up on the table and twisted and gyrated for all she was worth. She even threw in some belling dancing moves she learned in that class she took at the Y. Suddenly, she picked up a thought. Not really a thought, an intense feeling, a feeling of pure desire that she knew very well. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Eric staring at her like a hungry cat stares at a bowl of milk. She turned to face him, letting her body interpret her lust and her body sent a clear message. She drank another shot as her center stirred with desire. She teased and moved and twirled and showed him what her body could do. As she looked at him, he slowly touched himself. Running his fingers up and down his considerable length through his jeans, and then licking his fingers. She wanted him madly, but wouldn't give in. She thought about him though, in that moment. She put her hands behind her head and swung her body left then right, moved her hips front then back. She moved her hand down her body, slowly and lightly touching her breasts, sliding her hands down to her thighs, lifting her skirt a bit. She closed her eyes as she licked her lips. She felt him again. Closer this time. And hotter.

Eric swaggered over to the table, almost against his will. His fangs had descended and his eyes were on fire. He felt all eyes on him as he circled the table. The tourists couldn't turn away; the smell of sex and passion in the room drew their attention to him. The fangs of all the vamps in the room had dropped and in their excitement, had moved closer to Eric. Suddenly he turned and snarled, creating the desired result: the vampires cleared the area.

Eric had removed his shirt and was clad in only his vest and tight, low riding jeans. Sookie could see her dancing had the desired effect. He was bulging at the seams, literally. Suddenly, Eric reached up and grabbed her wrist. She gave a half hearted attempt to pull away, but it was to no avail.

Eric pulled Sookie's hand closer to him, and moved it in small circles on his chest. He saw her flush and continued repositioning her hand, first over his nipples, down to his stomach, wanting to place her warm and tender fingers where they would do the most good, but stopping, relishing the anticipation from her, and the desire deep within himself. Suddenly, the music stopped and time seemed to freeze for a moment. The entire room seemed to stop breathing. He loosened his grip on Sookie briefly, and she took advantage of that moment to pull away. She was aroused, embarrassed, and really pissed off at the same time. She thought, "Fuck him, waiting longer won't kill him." She took another swig, blew Eric a kiss, got off the table and added some extra wiggle to her walk as she joined Amelia at the bar. All eyes quickly found something new to look at, and fortunately for them, the vampires in the room seemed to disappear into the wall.

Eric growled loudly and it seemed the room shook. He wanted to flew over to scoop her up, almost. He bellowed to Pam told her to find someone for him………anyone. As Pam went to follow his order, Eric walked into his office and sat on his massive chair. Yes, he would continue to participate in this game, letting the anticipation provoke him. After all he had an all of eternity to wait for her. But if she didn't yield soon, he would make sure that she had an eternity to play this game as well.


End file.
